Corro Demais
by DJR
Summary: Shun volta a ter uma vida comum, e enfim, pôde desfrutar de um de seus hobbies, a velocidade, mas só uma pessoa poderá fazer ele se desfazer desse hobby. Baseada na música de Roberto Carlos, Por isso corro demais.


Após alguns anos das batalhas, a paz volta a reinar sobre a Terra, fazendo com que os cavaleiros de Athena, enfim, possam ter uma vida normal. Seiya, após tratamentos super intensivos, volta a andar e vive junto com Saori e Seika na mansão Kido. Shiryu, por sua vez, convida Shunrei para vir morar junto com ele, num apartamento que comprou à base de muito trabalho. Hyoga vive no orfanato Filho das Estrelas junto com Eiri e Mino, ajudando as crianças. E, por fim, os irmãos Amamiya; Shun pediu a Ikki que voltasse ao Japão para viverem juntos o tempo que perderam, durante os treinamentos e as batalhas que travaram. Ikki aceitou o pedido do irmão e começou a trabalhar, representando a fundação Kido, no Japão, indo de norte à sul, leste à oeste do arquipélago nipônico. Os outros, estudavam na maior das faculdades de Tokyo, sendo que Shun trabalhava numa biblioteca, sempre gostara de ler; Hyoga, ajudava Mino e Eiri no orfanato; e Shiryu, trabalhava junto a um escritório de advocacia, já que era a profissão que iria a exercer no futuro. Para a surpresa de Shun, sua colega de treinos e amiga, June de Camaleão, decidiu viver perto daquele quem ela ama. Em uns dois meses depois de June vir ao Japão, ela e Shun, começaram a namorar. Depois de mais um dia exaustivo, os quatro amigos se encontravam no corredor da faculdade.

_- _E aí pessoal? - Seiya, falava animado.

_- _Olá Seiya. - Shiryu, fala sorrindo.

- Olá. - falam Shun e Hyoga.

- O que estão pensando em fazer hoje à noite? Afinal é sexta feira. - Seiya fala contente.

- É verdade, já estava na hora de termos um descanso. - Shiryu fala, em seu tom frio.

- E que tal, nós irmos a um barzinho, beber uma cerveja? - Seiya sugere.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas que horas? - Hyoga pergunta.

- Lá pelas 22 horas. - Seiya responde.

- Tô nessa. - Shiryu fala.

- Seiya, você tem horas? - Shun pergunta.

- Ah...deixe-me ver...são...18:30. Ei aonde você vai com tanta pressa?

- Tenho compromisso, hoje.

Shun então pega o carro no estacionamento, vai para o seu apartamento, toma um banho e se arruma para encontrar a sua amada June.

- June, meu amor, já não agüento mais essa distância que há entre nós. Vou correr o mais rápido que puder. - ele falava para si.

Shun, tinha a mania de correr com o carro, criou essa paixão pela velocidade, ainda criança, quando via Ayrton Senna correr pela McLaren. Sempre sonhou em ter o seu carro, no qual pudesse pisar no acelerador à toda velocidade. Quando completou 18 anos, Shun ganhou um Mitsubishi Eclipse de Ikki, já que ganhava uma nota-preta trabalhando para a fundação. Carro o qual, já teve "algumas" multas por excesso de velocidade, mas que eram isentas por Saori, que era amiga do Ministro dos Transportes.

_Meu bem qualquer instante que eu fico sem te ver_

_Aumenta a saudade que eu sinto de você_

_Por isso corro demais, sofro demais_

_Corro demais só pra te ver, meu bem_

June, estava em casa se arrumando, enquanto Marin, lavava a louça. A mestra de Seiya, morava junto com June, eram muito amigas e dividiam o aluguel do apê. June que estava apenas arrumando o cabelo, ouve um barulho que para ela já era normal.

VRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMM!

- Shun. - June falou em tom que não tinha nada de surpreso.

- June, o Shun chegou! - Marin fala da cozinha.

- Sim, eu sei. - a loira responde.

Logo, June foi ao encontro de Shun, que sentado ao carro escutava músicas românticas e rock dos anos 60.

- Shun, você é louco! - esbravejou a loira, que estava séria.

- Louco, eu? Por que? - perguntou o dócil rapaz.

- Andar nessa velocidade? Você quer morrer, ou ficar em cima de uma cama ou então de uma cadeira de rodas?

- June, entenda, eu não agüento estar longe de você. Essa é uma das horas que me satisfaz em meus dias, quando uno a velocidade e o amor que sinto por você.

- Shun, assim você me deixa preocupada. Eu tenho medo, que em uma dessas vezes que você corra, você poderia estar em coma, em uma cadeira de rodas, ou então, morto. - June falara isso com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Olha, não precisa ficar preocupada comigo, eu estou bem e é isso que importa. E se acontecer algo a mim, estarei feliz porque tenho a certeza absoluta de que você estará ao meu lado. - Shun falou isso acariciando o rosto de sua amada.

- Claro que sim, meu amor. - June beijou a mão de Shun.

_E você ainda me pede para não correr assim_

_Meu bem eu não suporto mais você longe de mim_

_Por isso corro demais, sofro demais_

_Corro demais só pra te ver, meu bem_

- Shun, por que agora você anda tão devagar?

- É que quero aproveitar todo o tempo que tenho com você, quero olhar em seus olhos, sentir seus carinhos e ouvir a sua voz.

- Seu bobo.

- Você sabe que eu sou bobo por você. E sei que você gosta também.

Os dois se beijam.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Vamos olhar o mar, para lembrar-mos da Ilha de Andrômeda.

- Legal, vamos então.

Shun andara devagar até chegar à beira-mar, perto do porto. Lá, lembraram dos velhos tempos de treino e das conversas que tiveram na Ilha, e também dos tempos que não estavam juntos.

- Opa! - o rapaz se alertou.

- O que foi Shun?

- Já são 23 horas. Pôxa vida, nem vi o tempo passar.

- Que pena, estava tão bom, mas amanhã depois das 18, teremos tempo o bastante para estarmos juntos.

Shun, então corre à toda velocidade, deixando June apavorada ao seu lado. Até que chegaram aonde June morava.

- Shun! - Falou a loira naquele tom sério.

- Tudo bem, acalme-se.

- Por que você correu de novo?

- Para eu sentir mais saudades de você.

- Pra que se estamos juntos?

- Porque o meu amor só aumenta a cada distância e tempo que estou sem você.

_Se você está ao meu lado eu só ando devagar_

_Esqueço até de tudo e não vejo o tempo passar_

_Mas se chega a hora de ir pra casa te levar_

_Corro pra depressa o outro dia ver chegar_

_Então eu corro demais, sofro demais_

_Corro demais só pra te ver, meu bem_

- Shun, antes de eu ir, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Então, pergunte.

- Nós já nos conhecemos há anos, e o nosso relacionamento precisa evoluir, você não acha?

- O que você quer dizer com isso, June? - Shun falou em tom curioso.

- Pense com calma, e analise o nosso relacionamento, sei que chegará a uma conclusão.

O celular de Shun começa a tocar.

- É o Ikki

E logo aparece uma mensagem.

- "Shun, já cheguei de Sappoo, qualquer coisa, estou em casa, abraços, Ikki."

- Bem, já está na hora de ir.

- Por um lado eu detesto essa hora. - Shun resmunga.

- Calma, pense com calma no que eu te disse. - Daí os dois se beijam.

- Não se preocupe, eu pensarei, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Shun.

Então, Shun foi para casa.

- Finalmente você chegou. - uma voz surgiu da cozinha.

- Ikki. - Shun contente, chegou e abraçou o irmão. - Mas você não voltaria amanhã?

- Coisas da Saori. Queria que eu descansasse por lá, depois dos acertos com as empresas. Mas não gosto de ficar tão longe de casa.

- E como foi lá em Sapporo? Estava muito frio?

- Estava frio, sim. Mas foi tudo bem, os empresários, logo se acertaram, e pude voltar para o meu cantinho.

- Pra quem estava sempre longe de casa...- Shun fala sarcásticamente.

- As pessoas mudam, irmão. E você sabe porque eu não ficava muito por aqui. - Ikki fala, fazendo cafunés na cabeça do caçula.

- Por causa dos mimos da Saori e das chatices do Seiya, e blá, blá, blá...

- Você também mudou muito, hein moleque. Está mais sarcástico, mais vaidoso...só não perde essa ingenuidade.

- As pessoas mudam, irmão. - após Shun imitar o irmão, os dois caem na risada.

- E a June? Como ela está?

- É...você sabe, ela vai bem. - falou Shun meio pensativo.

- Shun, o que houve? - perguntou Ikki preocupado.

- Ah, Ikki, você sabe.

- Você sabe...você sabe... Para com isso Shun e me conta o que se passa?- Ikki remeda o irmão e tenta resolver a situação.

- Está se passando, que a June vive reclamando que eu corro com o carro.

- É só isso? - o cavaleiro de fênix, perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

- É. - respondeu em um tom desanimado.

- E ela está certa. Shun, eu sei que é difícil e que você gosta de correr à todo o vapor com o carro, mas ela está preocupada contigo, irmão.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu gosto de ir correndo com o carro até a casa dela. Parece que estou voando rumo ao paraíso.

- E enquanto você corre a Saori se despenca para cancelar a suas multas, que não se pode nem contar quantas infrações de alta velocidade que você cometeu.

- Ikki, você sabe, que desde criança eu gosto da velocidade.

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso um dia poderá acabar com a sua vida. Você quer ficar longe da June? De mim, o seu irmão e seus amigos?

- Não.

- Então pense, agora, se me der licensa, vou dormir, estou cansado.

Todas as palavras de Ikki fizeram algum sentido à Shun, que quando ouviu a palavra pense, se lembrou de June.

- Ikki, espere.

- Fale.

- Me lembrei que a June queria que o nosso relacionamento evoluísse, o que você acha?

- Shun, a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Oito meses e meio.

- E você a ama, certo?

- Mais do que a minha alma.

- Shun, então recomendo que a peça em casamento.

- Será Ikki?

- Escute, aproveite a mulher que você ama, curta-a. Viva com ela, faça o que eu não fiz. - Ikki falou aquilo meio triste.

- Ikki... me perdoe.

- Não, não foi nada, deixe-me continuar. - falou - Aproveite, eu não pude viver ao lado de Esmeralda, devido à covardia do pai dela. Eu tinha planos de trazê-la comigo para o Japão, mas as coisas nem sempre são do jeito que a gente quer. - lamentou.

- Ikki e se eu me casar, como você e a Marin vão ficar?

- Falei com a Marin semana passada e ela disse que ia voltar para a Grécia, para estar com Aiória. E eu, não se preocupe, vou continuar aqui com você e a June, se você não se incomoda, eu não quero morar sozinho.

- Claro, você pode ficar aqui conosco. Mas, como vou sustentar a June? Se estou de bico na biblioteca e nem terminei a faculdade.

- Se é esse o problema, parte do meu salário pode ajudar, mas, depois você me reembolsa.

- Ah, Ikki, muito obrigado. - Shun abraça o irmão.

- Calma, Shun! Assim você vai acordar os vizinhos. - Ikki que estava sendo apertado pelo abraço do irmão, que estava exaltado de alegria.

- É que estou feliz. VIZINHOS, VEJAM! EU SOU O HOMEM MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO! EU VOU ME CASAR!- Shun exaltava sua felicidade, de seu apartamento aos quatro cantos do prédio.

- Parabéns. Mas ao menos posso voltar a dormir? - reclamou um vizinho.

- Silêncio! Quero dormir!- reclamou outro.

- Gente, deixem o rapaz comemorar a felicidade dele. Parabéns Shun! - gritou uma senhora que adorava a simpatia de Shun.

- Obrigado. - Shun agradeceu.

- Shun, viu o que causou?- Ikki dizendo ao irmão indicando a discussão dos vizinhos. - Mas não vamos perder tempo. Vamos comemorar! - Ikki pega uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças.

- À sua felicidade, irmão. - Ikki ergue a taça.

- Amem. - Shun responde, batendo na taça do irmão.

Assim terminou a noite para Shun, que estava feliz e que causou um tumulto entre os vizinhos.

_Se você vivesse sempre ao meu lado eu não teria_

_Motivo pra correr e devagar eu andaria_

_Eu não corria demais, corro demais_

_Corro demais, só pra te ver meu bem_

Shun acordou feliz e se dririgiu à mesa, aonde Ikki estava, bebendo café preto e comendo pães torrados com manteiga.

- Ora, ora; então acordou. - Ikki brincando com o irmão.

- Que dor de cabeça. - reclamou Shun.

- Isso é o que dá! Você não sabe beber. - Ikki continuou com o humor negro.

- Mas pelo menos estou contente. Afinal, aquela conversa de ontem, aconteceu ou era um sonho?

- Que conversa? - Ikki começou a se fazer de sonso.

- Ahn, tsc. Então foi um sonho. - Shun lamentou.

- Você não sabe brincar hein? Claro que aconteceu, você vai se casar com a June. - Ikki franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Ainda bem. - o outro aliviou.

- Hoje então é um grande dia.

- É, não vejo a hora de conversar com ela.

- Acalme-se Shun, você tem ainda que ira para a biblioteca e também ir para a faculdade, daí depois, você vai falar com ela. Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo. - Ikki segurou os ombros do irmão.

- Valeu Ikki. - Shun disse ao irmão. - Você vai viajar hoje?

- Não, a Saori me deu cinco dias de folga, já que não fiquei em Sapporo.

- Certo, então nos vemos a noite.

- Claro.

- Então, até a noite.

- Até, Shun.

Shun caminhava em direção à biblioteca, apreciando as ruas e avenidas que passava. No meio do período em que trabalhou naquele dia, andou distraído e ansioso, parecia que as horas não passavam para ele. Terminou o expediente na biblioteca e correu até a faculdade, assistiu à todos os períodos. E se encontrou com seus amigos, de longas batalhas.

- Oi pessoal. - Shun falou aos outros cavaleiros de bronze.

- Olá, Shun. - Falaram Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu em unissono.

- E essa cara de bobo, hein Shun? - Seiya pergunta ao amigo que esperava ansioso o seu encontro com June.

- É que hoje é um dia especial pra mim.

- Por quê? - Shiryu pergunta.

- Eu pedirei a June em casamento.

- Aê garoto! - Seiya cumprimenta o amigo.

- Mas quem diria! Shun vai se casar primeiro que o Seiya e que o Shiryu. - Hyoga fala satíricamente, fazendo Shun cair na gargalhada.

- Parabéns, Shun. - Shiryu também cumpriementa Shun.

- Temos que ir comemorar. - Seiya sugere.

- Mas hoje, ele vai se declarar. - Shiryu recordou.

- Shun vai se casar, Shun vai se casar...- Hyoga pula, cantando.

- E o Ikki? Concordou? - Shiryu questiona.

- Sim, o Ikki foi quem me sugeriu.

- Mas aonde ele vai morar? - Seiya pergunta.

- Comigo e June, ora! No apartamento tem 2 quartos, podemos viver os 3 juntos.

- E pra quando vai ficar a comemoração? - Seiya insiste em uma festinha.

- Pode ser pra amanhã? - Shun pergunta.

- Sem problemas. - Seiya responde.

- Agora se me derem licensa, tenho que ir. - Shun fala.

- Claro, boa sorte. - Shiryu fala.

- Será que ele não vai querer uma despedida de solteiro? - Seiya se anima perguntando.

- Creio que não. Shun é apegado demais à June, e além do mais, não é uma boa idéia. - Hyoga responde.

- Por quê? - Seiya pergunta.

- Porque se a Shunrei, a Eiri e a Saori nos pegarem numa despedida de solteiro, nos matam! - Shiryu fala com um temor na voz.

- Ei, nem fale um negócio desses!- Hyoga comenta.

- Tem razão, Shiryu. Eu não quero ser morto. - Seiya fala.

- Você nem sabe o que é isso, Seiya. - Hyoga responde, lembrando que todos batiam as botas, mas Seiya era o único a não ter feito tal ato.

Shun saiu disparado, foi para casa, tomou um banho e foi correndo com o carro até o prédio aonde June morava, dessa vez mais disparado do que as outras vezes.

- June! - Marin gritava.

- Sim, eu já sei! - June falou.

- Hoje é o dia?

- Espero, Marin. - June pensava apenas numa promessa de Shun parar de correr, e não em um casório imediato, talvez em um noivado, mas casar não vinha à cabeça de June.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

June desceu das escadas, estava linda, em um vestido longo azul. Fez isso para estimular a resposta de Shun. Com as mãos nas cadeiras olhou para ele, com aquele olhar de reprovação que ele já conhecia.

- Desculpe, hoje estive muito ansioso e feliz.

- Pensou no que eu pedi?

- Sim, e tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer.

- Diga, Shun.

- Er...você...

- Eu...?

- Quer casar comigo?

- O quê? - perguntou a loira, surpresa.

- É o que você ouviu.

- Eu...não esperava isso.- June nervosa, responde.

- E o quê você esperava?

- Uma promessa e um pedido de noivado, mas casamento...

- O único jeito de eu cumprir a promessa que você quer que eu faça, é eu me casando com você. E então aceita?

- É claro que aceito, meu amor.

Os dois se beijam

- E eu te prometo, não correr mais. Mas só depois do casamento, preciso me despedir da velocidade, pode ser?

- Só mais uma vez. - June bate o pé.

- Tudo bem, então.

_Se você vivesse sempre ao meu lado eu não teria_

_Motivo pra correr e devagar eu andaria._

_Eu não corria demais, agora, corro demais_

_Corro demais, só pra te ver meu bem_

_Só pra te ver meu bem._

_Só pra te ver meu bem._

_Só pra te ver meu bem._

FIM

Oi pessoal, é o seguinte, fiz essa fic, em homenagem ao casal mais bonito do anime, na minha opinião, é claro. Admirei a canção do Roberto Carlos, e achei que a melodia (da versão Acústica) combina com o Shun. Então se forem ouvir, de preferência, ouçam a versão do disco Acústico MTV. Ok? Abraços. E perdoem pela demora da fic do BB, vou continuar escrevendo, mas por favor, votem lá, mais uma vez, obrigado.


End file.
